leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alistar/Strategy
Skill usage * Using can allow to establish better positioning for . ** You can use this to your advantage by using and following with to push them into your turret's firing range. Be aware that skilled players will know this gimmick and will not fall for it unless they are caught unaware. ** By to get behind an enemy and them into your turret early game can land an early first blood. **( Using can allow you to catch your target off guard to knock them back into your allies with and . * Using immediately after a successful will apply the stun from . Instead of being pushed back, the target will be knocked up and stay in place. This can be useful in some chase situations (make sure you succeed or you will knock them further away), or finishing off a weakened opponent on the run. ** This move is risky, leaves you useless while both abilities are on cooldown, and should generally not be attempted unless you are certain your allies have no way of catching up. ** In the event that a tank is running close to your target to protect them, a safer and often more useful strategy is to use on the tank to get you into range to your true target. * Hitting an enemy into a close-by thick wall with will stun them for ~1s. Reason being that they will still try to travel the distance even if a wall is in the way. Thus they will be stuck against the wall for the duration of the flight. ** However, if is used near a wall, it sometimes sends the enemy onto the other side which allows them to escape. *** This can also be used to your advantage. Sending the enemy tank or a high damage dealing carry (like after he uses ) over a wall can allow your team to win a 5v4 match. *** Most walls in the jungle and river are thin, but whether they will go over them or not depends on how close they were to the wall when you headbutted them. Know the distance sends people. If they would go further than the wall (assuming the wall is not there), then they will go over the wall. If they won't go further than it, then they won't go over the wall. * should mostly be used when turret diving or in team fights when focused by the enemy team. * enables you and your allies to stay in your lane for longer periods of time. * is considered a great roamer due to the fact that all he needs is his and combo to gank a lane. * Be wary when using because you might end up disrupting positions in a way that benefits the enemy team, particularly knocking them out of a teammate's AoE. Build usage * Getting will allow to position himself better around the battlefield for . * Try to buy a to increase your attack damage and pushing capability. Getting items with auras like , or help your entire team to push faster. * helps and his team to initiate. Also it helps to flee or to get in range to stun fleeing opponents. * With a , heals himself a lot more with his also giving him some cooldown reduction and some magic resistance. * By buying a allows to roam a lane without the need for gold from minion kills and this also helps health regeneration and mana regeneration allowing to transition through each lane, ganking and annoying the enemy team. * An AP Alistar is also viable, he can dish out some damage while still tanking damage because of his ultimate. Although after the duration ultimate, he will be rather squishy. * is a viable early game item for Alistar during the laning phase. Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies